Only you, Babe
by Aomine Kuroko
Summary: Naruto. Sasuke. Kesamaan kedua pemuda ini adalah mereka sama-sama bersekolah di Konoha High School. Straight. Dan Sex God. Ya, Sex God. Namun apa jadinya jika mereka bertemu dan saling tertarik? /S.N.S/ /Yaoi/ /Update Chapter 1/
1. Prolog

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.*.*.*.

**Only You, Babe**

**Prolog**

.*.*.*.

Konohagakure

-23.00-

Bingar-bingar musik memenuhi gendang telinganya. Bau alkohol yang tajam sudah memanjakannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tubuhnya–yang hanya terbalut kaos oranye dan celana jeans hitam–bergerak mengikuti ritme musik yang dimainkan Dj. Bergoyang dengan lepas dan sesekali menggoda gadis cantik di hadapannya dengan cara menyentuh atau menyenggol beberapa bagian tubuh sang gadis serta mengedipkan mata beberapa waktu yang berhasil membuat sang gadis tertawa kecil untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau sangat cantik," ujar Naruto keras di tengah bingar-bingar musik agar sang gadis berbusana minim warna biru langit itu mendengar ucapannya. "Cantik!" Naruto tersenyum.

Dan memang benar, gadis itu cantik. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat satu terlihat indah, lembut. _Make up_ natural yang dia gunakan memberi kesan sexy tersendiri. Pilihan baju ketat dan minim warna biru langit tanpa lengan mampu membuat tubuhnya yang proposial terlihat lebih menggoda. Lekuk tubuhnya begitu indah, dengan ukuran pinggang yang kecil dan buah dada yang besar.

Naruto yakin, dia bisa meneteskan air liur jika dia mau saat ini.

Sementara itu, gadis yang mendengar suara Naruto-pun tersenyum lebar, "Gombal!" ujarnya sembari mendekat ke arah Naruto hingga tubuhnya menempel ke tubuh Naruto. "Gombal banget!" gadis itu memandang Naruto dengan lekat. Dan beberapa detik berikutnya–entah siapa yang memulai–mereka bercumbu. Menambah panas suasana di klub malam ini.

Saling melumat.

Itulah yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa menit hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa keduanya untuk menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Dan saat mereka saling memandang untuk kedua kalinya, mereka tertawa lepas.

"Kencanlah denganku malam ini,"

Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya, "Berani bayar berapa?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Berapapun, Cantik," ujarnya sembari melingkarkan tangan di pinggang sang gadis. "Tubuhmu sangat menggoda." Bisik Naruto di telinga sang gadis, "Mau tidak kencan denganku malam ini?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada berat yang menggoda.

"Sepuluh juta tiap rondenya,"

Naruto terkekeh, "Berapapun untuk malam yang indah," ujar Naruto kemudian membawa gadis cantik di hadapannya keluar klub. "Mau hotel bintang lima, atau tempat yang remang-remang?" bisik Naruto sembari meremas pantat sang gadis yang disambut dengan cubitan sang gadis di pinggang Naruto.

"Aku lebih suka tempat yang mewah, tuan,"

.*.*.*.

Otogakure

01.00

"Ugh…. Lebih cepat… ah… Sasuke… ahhhh…"

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat–seringaiannya merekah–sebelum dia mempercepat ritme permainannya, sesuai dengan permintaan patnernya. Dan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan tatakala suara desahan yang dikeluarkan oleh patnernya semakin keras dan erotis. Memantul di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Teruslah mendesah," ujar Sasuke sembari memandang patnernya dengan tatapan angkuh, "Teruslah mendesah dan buat aku senang malam ini,"

"ARGhhhh… Sasukehhh…."

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, sang patner –Karin- mengeluarkan hasratnya. Sementara itu Sasuke yang merasa hasratnya hampir keluar melepaskan kejantanannya dari Karin kemudian menyemburkannya di tubuh patnernya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tatkala tubuhnya merasakan semprotan hangat dari gejolak nafsu Sasuke. Senang. Terdengar gila. Dan dia memang suadah gila–oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hah… Hah… kau tetap… hosh… menakjubkan seperti biasanya," puji Karin di tengah nafasnya yang tersenggal-senngal. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Kita sudah sering melakukan ini, kenapa kau tak menjadikan aku kekasihmu?" tanya Karin sembari mencoba menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sang patner hanya menghela nafas kemudian memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "Kenapa?" tanyanya sembari menjilati telinga Sasuke, "Kenapa tidak Sasuke, aku rasa aku cukup cantik untukmu," dia mempererat pelukannya–dan menggesekkan buah dadanya, untuk kesan erotis–dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang mampu membuatnya mabuk.

Sementara itu Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan Karin dari tubuhnya. Permainan sudah selesai. Dan dia malas untuk bermain lagi.

Sasuke berdiri, mengambil beberapa celana dan memakainya, "Aku hanya butuh tubuhmu, bukan yang lain," ujar Sasuke dingin. Tatapan matanya yang tajam ia tunjukan pada Karin yang berbaring di ranjang "Jadi jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, Karin" suaranya datar. Dan begitu selesai dengan pakaiannya, ia bergegas meninggalkan Karin.

Meninggalkan sang patner yang menjerit dan menangis.

.*.*.*.

"Kau benar-benar seperti monster,"

Naruto terkekeh dan mencium puncak kepala gadis yang tengah terbaring di sampingnya. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto sembari terkekeh kecil. "Kau juga hebat, Cantik," puji Naruto sembari memainkan rambut panjang gadis yang tengah memakai lengan kanannya sebagai bantal. "Akan aku rekomendasikan kau pada teman-temanku yang lain,"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Apa mereka juga sebrutal dan segila kau?" tanya sang gadis. Penasaran.

"Mereka bilang aku yang paling gila," ujar Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri yang berhasil membuat gadis di sampingnya tersenyum lebar.

"Dan aku tak menyesal berkencan dengan orang yang paling gila, tuan," ujar sang gadis kemudian menyamankan diri ketika Naruto memeluknya. "Kuharap kau mau menghabiskan malam denganku lain waktu,"

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tentu cantik," ujarnya menggoda di telinga sang gadis hingga membuat tubuh sang gadis menegang.

.*.*.*.

"Kau sudah tahu ini jam berapa, tuan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada kesal sembari menatap pemuda yang baru saja menutup pintu. "Dari mana saja kau?" Mata hitamnya meneliti penampilan berantakan Sasuke dari atas hingga bawah. Dan ketika indra penciumannya mencium bau alkohol, Itachi mendengus kecil. Ia benci alkohol dan minuman keras lainnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Sasuke datar kemudian berjalan melewati Itachi begitu saja.

Itachi membalik tubuhnya dan memandang punggung Sasuke dengan penuh amarah, "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Itachi yang membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah, "Kau tau, kau begitu menyedihkan dan menjijikan." Ujar Itachi dingin.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil kemudian menoleh ke belakang, "Sejak kapan kau peduli padaku?" tanya Sasuke sembari memandang Itachi dengan tatapan yang tak terdefinisikan. "Tidak pura-pura peduli begitu," Sasuke kembali menoleh ke depan kemudian segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia butuh istirahat.

"Besok kau akan dikirim ke Konoha High School,"

Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak senang. "Aku tak akan kemana-mana besok," ujarnya kesal tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ia tahu apa itu Konoha High School. Dan sampai kapanpun dia tak akan mau pergi ke tempat itu.

"Tousan yang memutuskan hal ini, semua urusan telah diselesaikan. Dan aku akan memaksamu untuk pergi ke sana dengan cara apapun. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga Sasuke." Jelas Itachi lantang. "Dengan bersekolah di sana, kau tak akan berhubungan lagi dengan dunia malammu yang menjijikan itu!"

Namun Sasuke tak mempedulikannya. Seberapa panjang omongan Itachi. Seberapa keras suara Itachi. Seberapa marah Itachi. Dan seberapa banyak umpatan yang Itachi keluarkan, Sasuke tetap meneruskan langkahnya. Tak berhenti apalagi menanggapinya. Persetan dengan semuanya, saat ini dia butuh istirahat.

.*.*.*.

TBC

.*.*.*.


	2. Roomate

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.*.*.*.

**Only You, Babe**

**Chapter 1**

.*.*.*.

Kilatan tak senang tergambar jelas di mata Sasuke tatkala sepasang _onyx_ Uchiha bungsu ini memandang kamar yang akan ditempatinya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Bukan, bukan karena kamar ini tidak memiliki fasilitas yang mewah ataupun jauh dari kata luas. Bukan. Bukan itu.

Kamar bergaya aristokrat Inggris ini lumayan indah dengan dominasi warna krem dan putih.

Perabotan seperti dua tempat tidur, lemari, meja belajar, sebuah sofa putih, meja keci, dan rak buku tertata rapi dengan tatanan dua tempat tidur dipisahkan sejauh sebuah jendela besar yang berada di tengah. Kemudian, diantara kedua tempat tidur tersebut terdapat sebuah rak buku pendek yang menempel pada tembok–namun tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga tak menutupi bagian jendela.

Kedua lemari serta meja belajar terletak–dan menempel pada tembok–di samping tempat tidur. Dan tak jauh dari tempat tidur, sebuah sofa terletak di sebelah kiri dengan sebuah meja kecil di depannya. Sementara itu, di sebelah kanan terdapat kamar mandi. Dan pintu masuk berada lurus dengan rak buku.

Kesimpulannya, kamar ini cukup nyaman dan tertata dengan indah sehingga menimbulkan kesan mewah dan kokoh.

Namun, bagaimanapun bentuk sebuah asrama, Sasuke membencinya.

Sebagus apapun, seindah apapun, asrama tetaplah asrama.

Dan–bagi Sasuke–berada di asrama sama saja berada dalam sebuah penjara. Tak bebas. Aktifitasnya tentu dibatasi oleh berbagai peraturan tak jelas, kaku, kuno. Dan kau tak akan bebas berkeliaran–apalagi hingga keluar dari lingkungan asrama–karena adanya peraturan tolol yang mau tak mau mengikat semua warga asrama–kecuali pemilik tentunya.

Dan hal itu mampu membuat otak Uchiha bungsu ini panas. Memikirkan hari-hari membosankan tanpa adanya alhokol membuatnya sedikit pusing. Bagaimanapun, dia sudah mulai melakukan apa yang sering orang bilang 'candu'. Setengah tahun bergumul dengan para pemabuk dan bermain di klub tentunya membuat Sasuke mempunyai gaya hidup baru yang sangat dikutuk Itachi.

"Sial," umpatnya kesal.

Bicara mengenai Itachi, Sasuke yakin kakak sialannya itu tengah tertawa puas dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini.

Masih terekam jelas bagaimana bujukan–atau dalam hal ini ancaman–sang ayah agar dirinya mau bersekolah di asrama ini. Perkataan, _"Aku tak akan memasukan dirimu dalam daftar warisan"_ ditambah dengan raut wajah serius dan anggukan dari sang itu mampu membuat Sasuke membeku ditempat. Perkataan ayahnya seolah menusuk tepat di jantung Sasuke dan menghancurkan seluruh oksigen hingga dia kesulitan bernafas.

Tak memasukan dirinya dalam warisan sama saja dengan, _'Tousan memberikan seluruh kekayaan Uchiha pada Itachi,'_

Sayangnya Sasuke tak rela akan hal itu. Sudah cukup kasih sayang Kaasan dan seluruh pujian Tousan Itachi dapatkan. Dan bukannya materialistik atau apa, tapi dia belum siap untuk jadi miskin, tidak–ia tak akan pernah siap. Belum lagi kenyataan jika Itachi tak akan sudi membagi harta pada Sasuke–setidaknya itu pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Alhasil dia menuruti apa yang menjadi keinginan ayahnya dan Itachi tentunya. Senyuman kemenangan yang menjijikan milik Itachi masih terekam jelas di ingatan Sasuke saat ia menarik koper berisi barang-barang ke mobil. Melihat Sasuke pergi ke asrama seolah-olah adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan dalam hidup Itachi. Dan Sasuke bersumpah akan membalas hal itu dalam waktu dekat.

"Brengsek." Guman Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidur berseprai kuning gading. "Itachi sialan. Brengsek. Kurang ajar," runtuk Sasuke pelan sembari memandang kesal ke arah tembok warna putih bersih tersebut. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke meluapkan rasa 'cinta' pada kakaknya dengan menghancurkan tembok putih tersebut.

Kegiatan karate yang dia lakukan selama di Otto rasanya sudah cukup untuk dapat menghancurkan tembok di hadapannya ini. Namun ia akan lebih senang apabila dapat menghias wajah sang kakak dengan beberapa tonjokan dan robekan di bagian mulut sehingga kakak 'tersayangnya' tak akan bisa sembarangan tersenyum dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandang tembok itu?"

Sasuke terhenyak dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara yang mampir ke telinganya. Pantulan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tengah berdiri santai di depan pintu yang tertutup berada dalam iris _onyx_nya.

Dan diperhatikan lebih teliti, pakaian yang dikenakan pemuda itu tak ada ubahnya dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Kemeja putih. Celana hitam. Dan Jas warna hitam dengan lambang Konoha High School di bagian dada sebelah kanan.

Dengan kata lain, dia adalah murid Konoha Gakuen.

Lebih tepatnya, _Roommate_ Sasuke.

"Kau mendengarkanku tuan?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu sembari mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

Sementara itu Sasuke memandang penampilan pemuda berambut kuning itu dari bawah ke atas. Mencoba menilai.

Pakaian yang digunakan pemuda di hadapannya sedikit berantakan–lihat sabuk besar yang berlambang tengkorak itu. Lihat jas yang tak dikancing. Lihat kemeja putih yang tiga kancing terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan kaos kuning cerah yang dipakainya. Lihat juga kalung rantai yang samar-samar terlihat di balik kemeja putihnya. Dan… _Sejak kapan sekolah memperbolehkan siswa laki-laki mengenakan anting?_

Sungguh, penampilan pemuda kuning ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang rapi.

Namun, pakaiannya yang berantakan tersebut menimbulkan kesan menarik dan berbahaya. Ya setidaknya itulah yang terlintas pertama kali di benak Sasuke saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang menurutnya sedikit… -_nyentrik?_

Lihat saja, matanya yang biru langit sangat berbanding terbalik dengan warna kulitnya yang sedikit tan. Sungguh perpaduan yang unik. Dan… warna rambutnya yang kuning cerah terlihat sangat aneh di mata Sasuke.

_Dia mengecat rambutnya dengan warna yang sangat cerah, terlalu mencolok. Dan sejak kapan sekolah memperbolehkan muridnya mengubah warna rambut semencolok itu?_

Sasuke rasa, ada yang sedikit salah dengan aturan sekolah ini–atau pemuda ini–entahlah. Yang pasti, timbul sebuah rasa ingin tahu kenapa pemuda kuning di hadapannya ini bisa berdandan layaknya preman di bar? Apa tidak ada guru yang melarangnya?

"Kau?" pemuda berambut kuning tersebut mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Sementara itu Sasuke mendongak dan memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Sang pemuda berambut kuning itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas. _Lucu sekali anak ini. _

"Maksudku, siapa namamu,"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke menjabat tangan yang terulur di hadapannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Uchiha,"

"Aku juga…"

Pemuda itu tertawa, "Uzumaki Naruto," dia memandang Sasuke, "apa dari tadi kau mendengarkanku tuan Uchiha?"

"Hn,"

Dan angin sore yang berhembus melalu jendela kamar ini, membuat perkenalan ini sedikit terasa berbeda bagi keduanya.

.*.*.*.

"Anda memanggil saya, Nona Tsunade?" tanya Shizune begitu memasuki kantor kepala sekolah. Matanya yang melihat sang atasan tengah memijit keningnya dengan raut wajah kesal mau tak mau membuat dia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Wajah anda pucat" ujar Shizune sedikit khawatir.

Sudah lebih dari separuh hidupnya, Shizune selalu bersama dengan Tsunade. Dan melihat keadaan Tsunade yang seperti ini, Shizune yakin jika atasannya ini tengah menghadapi masalah–atau setidaknya ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan olehnya.

"Anda sakit? Apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter?"

Namun Tsunade hanya menggeleng kecil, "Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja," ujar Tsunade kemudian menurunkan tangan yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk memijit keningnya. "Hanya saja kepalaku sedikit kacau gara-gara bocah kurang ajar itu," ujar Tsunade kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Mencoba rileks.

Shizune tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu siapa yang disebut 'Bocah kurang ajar' oleh Tsunade. "Apa lagi yang anak itu lakukan?"

Tsunade menghela nafas dan mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi malam. Dan hal ini mampu membuat kepalanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Untung hanya ada satu Uzumaki Naruto di sekolah ini. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan jika Tsunade akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ini.

"Kabur. Membuat onar. Dan bermain dengan gadis pinggiran, seperti biasa, kali ini ditambah dengan merusak gerbang belakang," Tsunade mendesah kecil dan menutup matanya. "Anak itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Tanganku sudah gatal untuk mengiris-iris tubuhnya." Ujar Tsunade sadis yang membuat Shizune tertawa cangguh.

"Jangan terlalu kasar padanya, Nona,"

Tsunade membuka matanya dan menatap Shizune, "Aku bahkan belum bertemu memberikan hukuman apapun untuknya hari ini." ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

Dan Shizune hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, "Lalu apa kau ingin aku memanggilkannya?"

Tsunade menggeleng, "Tidak. Biarkan dia berkenalan dengan Uchiha bungsu itu dulu," ujar Tsunade, "Lebih baik sekarang kau kerahkan semua penjaga untuk menjaga lingkungan sekolah bahkan jalan tikus sekalipun. Aku tak ingin rubah kurang ajar itu kabur lagi." Jelas Tsunade yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan Shizune. "Memang dia pikir sekolah ini rumahnya apa?" guman Tsunade pelan kemudian menutup kembali matanya.

Sementara itu Shizune hanya tersenyum, "Akan saya lakukan, permisi," Shizune membungkuk beberapa detik sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

.*.*.*.

**Sasuke Pov**

_Bisakah kau membohongi dirimu sendiri?_

_Jika bisa, katakan padaku bagaimana caranya?_

_Ajari aku._

Aku tidak memandangnya.

Dan aku yakin aku tidak punya niatan memperhatikannya.

Tidak.

Namun, pada kenyataannya, aku selalu mendapati diriku memandangnya. Sial.

"Sasuke,"

Aku tersentak kemudian menoleh ke arahnya yang tengah berbaring di kasur. Jika dilihat-lihat, wajahnya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Tapi entah apa. Dan aku mau repot memikirkannya. Nanti juga akan teringat jika hal itu penting.

"Uchiha-san, kau mendengarkanku, bukan?"

Aku mencoba menampilkan raut wajah sebiasa dan setenang mungkin, "Apa?" ujarku datar.

Dia bangun dari ranjang kemudian tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang aneh. "Aku keluar sebentar ya," ujarnya yang aku tanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian aku bisa melihatnya mengambil sebuah jaket oranye dari lemari dan meninggalkan kamar tanpa mengucapkan sesuatu lagi padaku.

Sementara itu aku menghela nafas kemudian memandang pintu yang tertutup.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Ada sesuatu yang memaksaku untuk memikirkannya. Lalu, tanpa aku sadari nama itu berputar dalam otakku. Membentuk sebuah pusaran besar dan bersiap menarikku ke pusat pusaran itu.

Dan aku rasa aku sudah mulai gila gara-gara berfikir seperti ini. Apanya yang Uzumaki Naruto? Apanya yang pusaran besar? Ini benar-benar melankolis. Sungguh, mungkin setelah aku keluar dari sini aku akan menjadi seorang penulis naskah drama cinta mengharukan. Menjijikan. Kenapa juga aku bisa berpikir seperti itu?

Otaku konslet.

Perlahan aku merogoh saku celana, mengambil sebungkus rokok dan mengeluarkan sebuah rokok dari dalam bungkus tersebut. "Hari yang gila," ujarku sebelum menyulut rokok tersebut dan berjalan ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka begitu saja. Angin sore langsung menyambutku ketika aku berdiri di samping jendela dengan ukuran besar tersebut.

Asrama ini memang cukup mewah. Ada tiga bangunan yang membentuk pola huruf "U" dan gedung yang ada di tengah adalah sekolah serta ruangan beberapa staff. Sementara itu, asrama putri ada di sebelah kanan, dan asrama putra ada di sebelah kiri. Dan yang cukup menarik adalah sebuah hutan yang terletak di belakang asrama.

Beberapa aturan yang aku baca sebelumnya, menyebutkan jika anak putra dilarang pergi ke asrama putri. Begitupula sebaliknya. Aturan lama. Tak menghibur sama sekali.

.*.*.*.

Malam ini udara cukup dingin. Angin malam terus saja berhembus melewati jendela besar terbuka begitu saja. Dingin angin yang menggores kulitku memberi kesan nyaman tersendiri. Dan cukup efektif mengurangi stress yang aku alami sejak menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini.

Udara di sini bersih. Dan kurasa paru-paruku lebih menyukai ini dibanding dengan udara penuh asap rokok dan alkohol. Namun sayangnya, batinku tidak menyukai tempat ini. Ada sebagian diriku yang menginginkan desahan seorang wanita yang aku taklukan di ranjang atau alkohol yang mampu menggelitik kerongkonganku.

Sayangnya, aku tak akan mendapatkannya di sini. Tak ada hal menarik yang bisa aku lakukan di sini, tak ada. Dan malam ini begitu sepi. Tanpa alkohol. Sex. Sungguh sepi. Hanya suara detik jam yang terdengar di kamar ini. Suaranya seolah tengah merayuku untuk memperhatikannya. Dan aku sedikit tergoda untuk melihatnya.

00.12

Dan pemuda itu belum kembali.

Tapi, untuk apa aku mempermasalahkannya?

"Belum tidur?"

Aku menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tengah menutup pintu. Dia kembali. Aneh, padahal aku baru...

"Sasuke?"

"Sebentar lagi," ujarku datar dan kembali memandang keluar jendela. Dia cerewet. Aku baru sadar jika pemuda kuning itu selalu memperlakukanku seperti orang tuli. Sialan.

Dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dan dari sudut mataku aku dapat melihat betapa berantakan penampilannya–namun ini dalam maksud yang berbeda dengan kata 'berantakan' saat aku bertemu dengannya pagi tadi. Penampilan berantakannya saat ini seolah mengatakan pada semua mata yang melihatnya jika dia telah melakukan sesuatu. Seperti berkelahi dengan pria… –atau dengan wanita di ranjang?

"Tutup jendelanya, udara malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan,"

Aku hanya menurut. Perkataannya benar. Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Walau aku menyukai sensasi dingin angin malam yang menggoda kulitku. Tapi kurasa ini cukup. Sudah ada tiga jam aku merasakannya.

"Hn," aku menutup jendela kamar serta menutup tirai putihnya juga. Dan saat aku melirik ke arahnya, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum lebar. Sebelah alisku terangkat. Kenapa dia tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Namun, apa peduliku?

Aku menggeleng perlahan kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana. Aku mencoba untuk menutup kedua mataku. Dan aku yakin baru beberapa detik aku menutup mata, indra penciumanku mencium sesuatu. Seperti bau alkohol, rokok, parfum wanita, dan… apa perlu aku menjelaskannya juga?

Lalu, saat aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku bisa melihat wajah berantakan Naruto sudah berada di hadapanku. Warna matanya bagus, tapi tatapannya kosong–hampir sama sepertiku.

"Ada apa?"

.*.*.*.

TBC

.*.*.*.


End file.
